Dennis Mitchell
Dennis Mitchell is the title character of the series Dennis the Menace. BioCategory:Characters Dennis is a precocious but lovable, freckle-faced five-and-a-half-year-old6 boy with a famous blond cowlick and a penchant for mischief. His long-suffering parents can only shake their heads and try to explain their son's antics to others. Despite this, they really do love him very much. Dennis's wide-eyed curiosity, his well-meaning attempts to help, his innocent, matter-of-fact bluntness, his youthful energy and enthusiastic nature always seem to lead to trouble wherever he goes (most often at Mr. Wilson's expense). He wears a blue/black striped shirt, tennis shoes, and red overalls with pockets that are sometimes filled with snakes, frogs, or his slingshot. He hates carrots and baths, loves root beer, ketchup, water pistols, his teddy bear "Teddy", getting into fights with other boys his age, mud puddles, swimming naked with Tommy Anderson, and TV Westerns (especially those starring Cowboy Bob), and has occasionally been depicted wearing a cowboy costume.7 Dennis has a poster and an autographed picture of Cowboy Bob as well. In fact, he is such a fan that once a week he goes to the local theater to watch a Cowboy Bob western. A favorite TV show of Dennis's is "Uncle Earl."8 Among the running gags: Dennis has a soft spot for kittens and puppies, which he is always taking home to feed; Dennis loves loud instruments—such as horns and drums; Dennis ruins Christmas songs with shouts of cowboy songs or annoys adults by shouting out loud. Whenever Dennis is in the local department store trying out toys, such as tricycles, he ends up breaking them and his parents have to buy them. In fact Dennis nearly causes kindergarten teachers,9 department store Christmas Santas, saleswomen, shoe salesmen, barbers, and the local post office workers to have nervous breakdowns when he comes around.10 Dennis also believes in the Easter Bunny and Santa Claus; another running gag is Dennis on Christmas Eve dreaming that he meets Santa Claus, and causing chaos for everyone else. Physical Appearance Dennis has blonde hair, has freckles and wears a blue and black striped shirts. He has red overalls, and wears white sneakers. Relationships Henry Mitchell Dennis likes to hang out with his father. Henry seems to understand Dennis more than his wife does, especially in affairs of the heart. One example was when a furious Dennis stormed in, saying, "Wimmin can say some of the stupidest things!"; Henry knowingly said to Alice, "Margaret." Another time, while Dennis was watching Gina, he confided to his dad, "There's somethin' about Gina that I can't figger out." Henry wisely advised his son, "Wait." Yet another time, Henry and Alice overhear Dennis tell Gina that she "smelled better than a plateful of peanut butter samwiches". Henry replies, "The ultimate compliment". Alice Mitchell Dennis is fond of his mother. Alice is usually the reassuring figure Dennis can run to when things get too overwhelming, ready to greet him with a warm hug. Alice is also known for punishing Dennis's misbehavior by having him sit in the corner in a rocking chair for timeout, although a couple of times she has instituted tougher disciplinary measures such as spanking, where afterward Dennis is shown crying or grumbling about the adversity. Ruff Dennis loves his dog Ruff so much. George Wilson Dennis likes to hang around Mr. Wilson a lot. He often drives him crazy, causing George to get mad at him. Martha Wilson Dennis is comfortable around George's wife, even when she has baked some fresh cookies especially for him! Joey MacDonald Joey is Dennis' best friend. Joey is loyal, timid and not too bright (but he's a year younger). He usually plays the sidekick to Dennis's schemes, and sees him as a big-brother figure. Dennis often gives him advice, and gives him little "nuggets" of wisdom and insight. Margaret Wade Dennis is rivals with Margaret, although Margaret secretly has a crush on Dennis. She often tries to kiss him, but whenever he has something for her, it's always his pet frog Willy jumping to kiss Margaret's lips. Gina Gilotti Whenever Dennis hangs around Gina, he feels "funny". Gina is a girl that may look feminine, but is very tomboyish in personality and nature. Sometimes, though, Gina can come across as being mean to Dennis, just like Margaret. One example is a time where she told Dennis that she wanted to be a doctor when she grew up. Tommy Anderson His skinny-dipping best friend, Both he & Dennis made a nasty peeing in the lake as toddlers, after they'd finished skinny-dipping fun. Grampa Johnson Dennis thinks that Grampa is a funny person. He evokes the unintentional jealousy of Mr. Wilson, for he gets to see Dennis only on occasion, but Mr. Wilson sees him all the time. Because they are so much alike, Dennis and Grampa Johnson get along beautifully. Gallery: IMG_20190525_224240.jpg|Both Tommy & Dennis made nasty urinating in the lake. IMG_20190623_224341.jpg E9cba7bc6c21a9c5b3a3cdc6740dc173--dennis-the-menace-comic-strips.jpg 499fe13b1701f605f57425bfeb0a3462--july--dennis-the-menace.jpg 793989-Gina 5 15 58.jpg.5ef273d8fc769ba81e85730d29f2463a.jpg 44a2910bbbeb5c892367de8773073db4--promotional-calendars-name-logo.jpg 4c4e523daf8f123e81bf51ea393fafb1.gif a3f0dfa7621e48d07e35cd3bfe362f78--dennis-the-menace-cartoon-characters.jpg content (2).gif IMG_20190922_100239.jpg Content.gif bcbc4019895216c3cc8caf3c303f4c00--classic-cartoons-classic-comics.jpg I071128dtm.jpg i081109dtm.jpg 6a00d8341c54d153ef00e55063c0ed8834-800wi.jpg Swim trunks.PNG Dennis' soccer team.PNG Screenshot3.PNG Screenshot281.PNG Voice History * Joey Nagy (1980) * Brennan Thicke (1986-1988) * Adam Wylie (1993) * Peter Cronkite (2002) Trivia * Dennis the Menace is not to be confused with the Beano character. * Until 2001, Dennis was the mascot of the restaurant chain Dairy Queen. * Although he is 5-years old, he will always remain that age, according to the previous official website. * On some occasions, he likes to go around barefoot, and so does his friend, Joey. * Dennis had a best friend named Tommy Anderson in the earlier comics, but was soon replaced by Joey. Tommy still makes appearances, but isn't as too popular as Joey is. * Dennis has appeared in all episodes of all the television adaptions. * Dennis also has a pet frog named Willy. Category:Males